Red Volcano
Red Volcano (d. May 13, 2016) was a robot capable of manipulating the earth. Personality Red Volcano, unlike his siblings, was not programmed to infiltrate Earth's protectors and their organizations. As per the machinations of his creator who had become frustrated and disillusioned with the Pinocchio-like desires of his previous creations to become human, Red Volcano was programmed with no concern for humanity whatsoever, thus making him incredibly homicidal. He was brutal, fierce, and arrogant, derisively referring to organic lifeforms as "meat bags," and berates them for the seeming futility in their attempts to fight him. This arrogance was his key fault, allowing him to be taken by surprise by both his siblings and Blue Beetle, thus ensuring his defeat. Physical appearance Red Volcano bears a modest resemblance to his siblings, Red Tornado, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. He was a tall red robot with no ears or nose. Both his eye sockets and mouth are red and the latter is shaped like a snarl, which gave him a scary visage. He bears a yellow triangular symbol with a dot in the middle on his chest and forehead, and displays bright red lines running across his body that resemble lava streams. He was bigger than his siblings and the youngest of them. History 2010 Red Volcano was created by T.O. Morrow in his Teton County lab, and programmed with the collective memory of Morrow, Red Tornado, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. As a next-generation Red, he has superior processing capabilities compared to his earlier-model brethren. Unlike his siblings, Volcano's objective was not to infiltrate the heroes; it was to destroy them. However, Volcano's programming was so extreme that he was not at all concerned with humans, and set out to destroy them using the super-volcano beneath Yellowstone. When the Team infiltrated Yellowstone in order to track down the fugitive Red Tornado, Red Volcano dispatched Red Tornado to destroy them. Tornado told the Team to play dead, but Red Volcano easily saw through his brother's ruse. He took matters into his own hands, and engaged the Team himself. The Team was resilient, and managed to hold its own. Volcano then decided to trigger the Yellowstone caldera, but did not count on his siblings turning against him. Red Torpedo and Red Inferno attacked him and dragged him into the volcano he created; the magma eventually melted their bodies into molten slag. 2016 Red Volcano attacked the Star Labs facility, intent on securing the body parts of Amazo. He had learned that parts of the android were transported there, following their salvage from the ruins of the Hall of Justice, where disassembled Amazo was previously stored. Upon his arrival, he immediately destroyed the Zeta-Tubes teleporters, to prevent any Leaguers from warping in to stop him. After Nightwing learned of Red Volcano's attack, he instructed Blue Beetle to break off his search of four lab escapees. Blue Beetle flew to the facility, but was initially outclassed by the android. Volcano buried Blue Beetle deep underground, and resumed his search. He found all the parts of Amazo except the head, and the incensed android angrily demanded to know the whereabouts of the head. When his hostage, Eduardo Dorado Sr., told him that Amazo's head was sent off to another location for insurance, Red Volcano decided to kill him. Dorado was saved by the timely intervention of the escapees—Virgil Hawkins, Asami Koizumi, Eduardo Dorado Jr., and Tye Longshadow. They worked together with Blue Beetle to fight off the interloper. When Red Volcano injured Tye Longshadow by piercing his astral form, Blue Beetle lost control. He mercilessly attacked Red Volcano, even using sonic cannons without regard to the collateral damage they would cause. The pair continued their battle as the escapees evacuate the facility. When Blue Beetle overpowered Red Volcano, the android encased the escapees in giant rock fists in an attempt to escape. Blue Beetle, who was actually controlled by an on-mode Reach-controlled scarab, ignored the plight of the escapees and renewed his attack on Volcano. In the ensuing battle, Red Volcano managed to get close enough to grab Blue Beetle by the throat. This did not deter the Reach warrior, who drilled a hole into the android's chest. Red Volcano taunted him, saying the meatbag has to do better than that. Blue Beetle replied that he's actually more of a meat box. Transforming his arm into a sonic emitter, he plugged up the hole with his weapon, and shattered Red Volcano with sonic vibrations. Only the android's head survived intact, and it soon deactivated afterwards. Later on, it was revealed that Lex Luthor had sent Red Volcano to Star Labs in order to distract Blue Beetle and allow the escapees to evade the Reach's grasp. Powers and abilities * Geokinesis: Volcano was created to manipulate earth, and could also trigger volcanoes. Appearances Background information * Red Volcano was introduced in Red Tornado's 2009 miniseries, written by Kevin VanHook, but based on a concept by Greg Weisman. Like in Young Justice, Red Volcano attempted to convert his siblings into joining his schemes, but was in the end defeated by them. References Category:A to Z Category:Equipment Category:Individuals Category:Robots